Luigi/Powers and abilities
This is an incomplete list of Luigi's powers and abilities, including his weaknesses. Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Luigi is able to lift and press objects that are several times his own weight, but not as much as Mario can. The exact upper limits of his strength is great. In Super Mario 64 DS, Luigi can lift King Bob-omb. Luigi showed an even more impressive feat of strength during the fight with Bowser. Luigi could lift him by the tail, spin him around and then throw him, but not as effectively as Mario. Luigi spins Bowser around faster and farther with more spins. Luigi's incredible strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to perform his signature move, the Jump Jump. Luigi is extremely good at jumping, and is capable of leaping two stories high. He is the best jumper in the Mushroom Kingdom, even better than Mario. *'Superhuman Durability:' Luigi has a significant level of durability. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with superhuman strength, impaled, and explosions-- Luigi can also endure extreme environments, such as volcanoes and tundras. Also, he can withstand fire, electricity, and ice. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Luigi can maintain continuous physical activity for an indefinite period of time. *'Superhuman Speed:' Luigi is capable of running up walls in Super Mario World, running across the surface of water in Super Mario 64 DS, and outpacing sound in Super Paper Mario. He is often displayed as being even faster than Mario. *'Pyrokinesis:' Luigi has the ability to create and manipulate fire. This ability changes throughout the games he has appeared. In the platform games, such as Super Mario Bros., Luigi needs a Fire Flower to gain pyrokinesis. But in the RPGs and Super Smash Bros. series, Luigi already has this power. Luigi is quite skilled at using fire, like Mario is. *'Electrokinetic:' Luigi has the power to mold lightning in his hand into a sphere, creating a powerful attack, called the Thunderhand, that can shock and damage enemies quite severely. Luigi only uses this move in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. *'Negative Energy:' As shown in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Luigi's Final Smash (Negative Zone) is creating a field of Negative Energy while dancing to exotic music. Some of the effects of this Final Smash include putting opponents to sleep, dealing damage, and causing foes to move in slow motion. This move is fueled by the sadness he felt for constantly being in Mario's shadow. *'Fighter Powerups:' Luigi uses a plethora of powerups like Mario. Here's a list *Super Mushroom- Turns Luigi into Super Luigi, allowing him to punch blocks small Luigi couldn't, Super Luigi also allows him to take more damage. *Fire Flower-Turns Luigi into Fire Luigi, allowing him to both become Super Luigi and shoot fireballs this time. *Super Star- Turns Luigi into Starman, allowing him to become invincible for a limited amount of time but boosts his speed and jump(for some Mario games like 3D land) *Super Leaf- Turns Luigi into Kitsune Luigi/Tanooki Luigi, although in Super Mario Bros. 3 it required an actual Tanooki Suit to become a Tanooki. Kitsune Luigi allows it so Luigi can use his extremely powerful tail to sweep his enemies away from him, it defeats basic enemies but requires more of a hassle with tougher enemies. Kitsune Luigi can also glide by using his bushy tail. *Frog Suit- Turns Luigi into Frog Luigi; this allows Luigi to navigate water better and to even move past strong water currents...Boss Bass will still enjoy Luigi as a supper if he don't be careful still. *P-Wings-Luigi can use the P-Wing to fly unlimitedly across any level once, it's very useful. *Hammer Suit- Turns Luigi into a lost Hammer Bro. He can throw hammers and use the Hammer Bro. helmet as a form of head protection from many things. *Cape Feather- Gives Luigi a magical cape in which he can use to fly and whack enemies with. It's better than the Tanooki powerup if you think about it. *P-Balloon- Makes Luigi really bloated, allowing him to float and reach high areas, but only for a limited amount of time before he deflates to normal size Luigi. *Vanish Cap/Power Flower- Allows Luigi to turn invisible for a good amount of time. *Mini Mushroom- Turns Luigi into Mini Luigi, allowing him to run on water and run up walls(I don't think he should need the Mini Mushroom to run up walls, look at Super Mario World for example: Luigi and Mario can scale walls without any mushroom). Mini Luigi is really fast, with more jumps. *Mega Mushroom- Turns Luigi into Mega Luigi, allowing him to be invincible and literally trample over everything within a little amount of time before the powerup expire. Luigi is so indestructible and powerful that he can run into the flagpole and break it, and step on Bowser(that guy literally has spikes riddled all on his body) and just be an impossible force to be reckoned with. *Shell- With the Koopa Shell, Luigi can become Shell Luigi, allowing him to retract into the shell and become a rolling shell of death, running and defeating all incoming enemies. *Copy Flower- Luigi can duplicate himself drastically, similar to the Double Cherry to create a short army of himself. *Bee Mushroom- Turns Luigi into Bee Luigi, allowing him to fly(for a little) and have a docile-most relationship with nearby bees. *Spring Mushroom- Allows Luigi to get very flexible and develop a coil around him so he can springy jump his way up higher, to reach even higher areas. *Ice Flower- Allows Luigi to be turned into a mass of ice for a limited amount of time, at this rate; everything Luigi touches gets turned into ice and he slides even more, and of course shoots iceballs... *Boo Mushroom- Turns Luigi into Boo Luigi, allowing him to move through certain walls, but he must avoid water and be very careful of light. *Flying Star- Luigi use a Flying Star to get around a certain planet or so, usually to find some purple coins, Starbits,etc... *Rainbow Star- Basically the same thing as Super Star, the Rainbow Star is a more vibrant and more sensational powerup than the Super Star and share the same properties. *Penguin Suit- Turns Luigi into Penguin Luigi, allowing him to do belly slides and throw iceballs. *Propellor Mushroom- Turns Luigi into Propellor Luigi, allowing him to reach higher areas via the propellors on his helm. *Cloud Flower- Turns Luigi into Cloud Luigi, allowing him to place 3 clouds at a time in the air, also giving Luigi a farther jump. *Rock Mushroom - Turns Luigi into an unstoppable force, he can crush traps, enemies, and other stuff he couldn't before. *Statue Leaf- It basically turns Luigi into Tanooki Luigi, but one different factor...he's wearing a scarf--a green scarf to be exact. The Statue Leaf allows Luigi to turn into a statue; in statue form Luigi cannot be harmed, and he can even break Thwomps with his sheer might! *Invincibility Leaf- This is god form! It turns Luigi into White Kitsune Luigi! Luigi can't die for the entirety of the level, then it wears down to Tanooki thereafter. *Boomerang Flower- Luigi can use this to don a Boomerang Bro. suit and use boomerangs as his arsenal! Pretty effective in both Mario Kart and battle... *Propeller Box- Forms Luigi inside a box...useless as in terms of battle... *Super Acorn- From the unknown lands in New Super Mario Bros. U. Luigi can use the Super Acorn to turn into Squirrel Luigi, and be able to glide very well. *P-Acorn- Similar to the P-Wings; Luigi can use P-Acorn to glide infinitely and still sport his squirrel look. *Gold Flower- Instead of "Gold Luigi" we get Silver Luigi, which turns (of course) everything into silver, but still very powerful and shouldn't be joked about when near him. *Super Bell- Cat Luigi is on the rise, and he has more agility and power than he ever did, Luigi can jump more efficiently, attack with more speed, and run faster. Miyamoto loves cats.. *Lucky Bell- Just like how the Statue Leaf is similar to the Super Leaf; The Lucky Bell has basically all the properties as the Super Bell, you can just turn into a cat statue! *Double Cherry- Multiply Luigi(like the Copy Flower) up to five copies. Luigi may not have as many powerups as Mario, but at least he's near Mario's level of power. Above I used powerups that Luigi would only find helpful in fights...well some...I didn't take down, I left some that aren't suitable. Abilities *'Master Combatant:' Luigi has his own fighting style. However, he never uses it in his games, except in the Super Smash Bros. series. *'Indomitable Will:' Luigi is shown to have a powerful force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. He gets scared a lot, but with the help of his friends, he can gain the courage to take on and defeat any foe. *'Leadership:' He has some leadership skills, acting as a second in command, and is very focused when there is a goal to achieve. *'Expert Vehicular Driver:' As shown in the Mario Kart series, Luigi is skilled in driving vehicles, such as karts and motorbikes. Weaknesses *'Fear': Luigi is easily scared, meaning that fear can be used as an advantage...but Luigi can still fight his fear at times and it isn't pretty when he does. Category:Character powers and abilities